a god who enjoys to lie, manipulate, and toy with others' PART 2
by missNiner
Summary: so this is part to of a fanficition. if you haven't read part one /s/9993808/1/A-god-who-enjoys-to-lie-manipulate-and-toy-with-others its a blast. Loki needs your help and also your counselling? delve deeper into this gods mind, just try, try not to be to sympathetic, he loves that does he not? hope you enjoy and please leave feedback :)


The lights swirling around you as you hear the yell of your co-workers and the manic laughter of the god of mischief himself Loki. You want to let go and run away, but you're afraid if you let go you will fall. All of a sudden boom you hit Hard ground, cement? You look up your vision still blurred and warped from the lights. A familiar face looks down at you not Loki's, but Hawkeye, Pointing an arrow at you! You give him a look of shock noticing the bags under his eyes, and this glazed over look. You look around still aware of the arrow pointed at your temple. Seems like you're in some kind of lab, people working furiously away at little gadgets, and computers. Then you see Loki, not in his usual regal position. But more or less grovelling on the ground. Coughing into his hand. He stops then looks at what he has just coughed up, dismisses it then scrapes his hand along the ground leaving a line of red. He looks over at you.  
'' Hawkeye, please refrain from killing our guest'' he says trying to gain some stamina.  
'' yes sir'' Hawkeye says immediately reaching out his hand and pulling you to your feet. He walks away as Loki walks towards you.  
'' what did you do to him!?'' you say with disgust.  
'' I simply showed him the truth'' he blatantly retorts.  
He goes and grabs his sceptre from the wall, then walks back to you.  
'' now please tell me what it shows you'' he says pressing it to your chest. He smiles. You look down at the point touching your chest, then back up at Loki then back down. In a matter of 5 seconds his face turns from triumphant to panic to sceptical.  
''this usually works'' he says trying to keep his face as calm as possible.  
You smile.  
'' Hawkeye, take her away. Somewhere she can't slither out of''. Your eyes widen.  
'' Loki, don't…'' you stutter as Hawkeye grabs your arm and drags you away, you see him look down and sigh.

Hawkeye throws you in a room; you don't even know where you are let alone what Loki needs you for. He locks the door and walks away. Well crap you think to yourself.  
''how could I be such an idiot, got of illusions and tricks and you believe him'' you give yourself a slow clap.  
''congratulations''.  
'' I need you to help me'' you hear him whisper you look around the room and his sitting on the bed.  
''Please'' he says giving you the same look that you feel for nearly an hour ago.  
god damn this god.

''NO!'' you yell slapping his face as he dissolves.  
'' help me or else'' he says from behind you, you swing around, he looks at you standing against the wall.  
'' or else what?''  
'' I kill you, slowly, intimately, in every way I know you fear''  
''imp a shield agent sir, I wouldn't help you if my life depended on it'' you turn away.  
'' your life, what about another's life. Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart, you will know that the world I plan to rule. Everyone will know peace. Can you live knowing that you have killed someone? All that you hold dear I will destroy''  
you were not trained for this.  
He grabs you by the shoulder.  
''Now go help Dr. Erik Selvig, he needs you''  
you walk out and to the lab. You can't help him you think, his manipulating me, you think; does he really have that much power? All these thoughts rushing through your head as you walk side by side with him, in his shadow.

After doing hours of work, you go back to your room and rest. You lie down and stare at the ceiling. Guilt filling your mind.  
'' thankyou for today'' you hear Loki's voice.  
Getting a tad creepy that he keeps popping up like that.  
'' you don't have to do this you know, just stop now and you can go home to Odin and frigga…''  
''NO….no I'm no more than another stolen relic. Locked up, until he might have had use of me''  
'' loki, stop''  
''because I...I...I...I'm the monster that parents tell their children about at night! He favoured Thor, all these years! Because no matter how much he claim to love me, he could never have a Frost Giant sitting on his throne of Asgard!''  
Loki looks down rage in his eyes. He wasn't joking this time. No more tricks, this was the face of someone in pain. You get up and walk towards him.  
''they love you…'' you say resting your hand on his arm.  
'''DON'T TOUCH ME! 'He yells.  
You jump a bit, but then anger fills you.  
''NO YOU LISTEN THAT WOMAN FRIGGA LOVED YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING, ALL THE HARDSHIP YOU'VE GONE THROUGH ALL THE BRUISES ALL THE SCARS SHE WAS THERE! TO KISS YOU, TO HUG YOU! SHE LOVES YOU LOKI AND SHE IS YOUR MOTHER!'' you scream clenching onto his shoulders for support.  
You look up to him, his staring down at you shocked. A tear rolling down his face.  
''how can this be, you are but a mortal…''.


End file.
